


You Belong To Me

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	You Belong To Me

 

克拉克最近的行為有些神秘。

 

當然除了蝙蝠俠本人有意識到這件事之外，其他聯盟成員、他朋友甚至是他父母都沒有注意到一絲不對勁。雖然感覺起來並不明顯，而克拉克在和大家相處時也依然是那種樣子，平常按時上班，偶爾翹班救人，聯盟通訊裝置也都有好好開著，但布魯斯就是覺得有哪裡不同。

克拉克最近常常漏接他的手機。尤其是下班後或非值班時間，總是要在他打過去沒回應後過了好幾十分鐘才能等到他滿懷歉意的回撥。

 

布魯斯的偵探性格可不容許自己不知道為什麼。

 

他試圖在接起對方帶著歉意的回電時聲音不要太過尖銳，但他聽起來就像是個質問男朋友到底死去哪裡的女孩。

 

「所以你剛剛到底在做什麼？」

　　

雖然是透過電話，但對方的聲音聽來雖然帶著抱歉但含著更多的是困窘，「沒什麼，我只是沒聽到手機響。」

 

「這是你第幾次沒聽到了？」布魯斯依然說服自己他會這麼問單純是自己的偵探性格使然，「你的意思是你的超級聽力聽不到電話在響？」

 

「抱歉，布魯斯，我真的沒有聽到。」

 

「所以你剛剛到底在幹麼？」下意識開啟無限迴圈對話的布魯斯感到氣惱。

 

隔天晚上在瞭望塔開完會後，蝙蝠俠直接指名要超人留下，其他人可以自行解散。蝙蝠俠難得的大恩大德讓會議廳很快就只剩下他們兩人。

 

「有什麼事嗎，布魯斯？」

 

布魯斯瞇著眼盯著克拉克，這傢伙總是在沒有旁人的時候對自己露出典型的克拉克無辜表情，但他可不吃那套。好吧，或許有點。

  
其實布魯斯有想過克拉克是不是不想接自己電話，但每次都在過後不久就接到他感覺起來有些匆忙的回電，應該不是這麼回事才對。

 

「你就不能老實跟我說，你最近為什麼一直漏接我電話？」

 

克拉克楞了一秒，似乎沒想到布魯斯會如此在意這件事情。「好吧，」他嘆了口氣，「晚點到我公寓去，如果你真想要知道的話。」

 

布魯斯坐在他的破公寓裡的破沙發上，實在無法想像到底有什麼事好值得他這麼大費周章來大都會過上一晚，而不能直接當面在瞭望塔解釋清楚。克拉克只說「你在這裡等一下」就進房間摸索去，鬼鬼祟祟的都過去十分鐘了。

當克拉克再度出現的時候布魯斯不得不承認他的確是沒有想過事情會這樣發展。他抱著一把吉他，看起來不是很貴，大概落在微薄記者薪水負擔起的程度。

 

「我之前都沒聽到電話是因為……」克拉克看起來是真的很不好意思，「是因為我在練吉他。」他在沙發的另一端坐下，並輕輕的把吉他放在腿上。「不過一開始的時候不是非常順利，我拿捏撥弦的力道拿捏了好久，總是我輕輕一刷弦就全斷了。」

 

布魯斯突然覺得之前對他的質問現在想起來有些愚蠢。

 

「你為什麼要練吉他？」

 

克拉克此時笑得溫和，「之前無意間聽到一首歌，覺得很喜歡，想送給你。」他張開手掌對布魯斯動了動十指，「可惜弦線不能讓我手指長繭，不然我就能跟你炫耀我有多認真練習了。」

 

「白痴。」布魯斯忍不住回了一聲，「既然練了很久，那就快彈。」

 

聽著克拉克不很順暢的吉他伴奏，配上他感覺起來還不錯的歌聲，似乎也沒那麼糟。況且這首歌真的挺好聽的，讓他想吻他。

  

\--

順帶一提，克拉克唱的歌是這首哦。  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxC-ptcZH34>

 

 


End file.
